Gogo ni wa Kaze no Aibu
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan tidak terduga dan secara langsung terjalinlah ikatan persahabatan . Akankah kebahagiaan Sasuke akan diambil kemabli oleh Tuhan ? Akankah Naruto siap dengan takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan ? OneShoot . Warn : Tidak tahu apakah angstnya kerasa atau malah hurt (?) , dan maafkan bentuk kesalahan yang ada di fic ini . Please Rnr minna :)


_sahabat ... _

_apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau mendengarkan kata tersebut ? _

_seseorang yang selalu ada di sisi kita senang maupun duka ?_

_seseorang yang selalu siap setiap saat mendengarkan keluhan kita ? _

_seseorang yang mungkin mengetahui sifat luar dan dalammu ?_

_atau ... seseorang yang menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu ? _

_mungkin banyak pendapat lain untuk mendeskripsikan seorang sahabat , _

_tapi ... _

_dapatkah kamu mempertahankan persahabatanmu bila ternyata secara tidak sadar kamu telah melukai hati sahabatmu ? _

_sanggupkah kamu melihat sahabatmu jatuh dalam kesengsaraan karena ulah yang tidak kamu sadari ? _

_sanggupkah kamu melihat topeng dan senyum palsu sahabatmu demi membuat sebuah kalimat ' aku tidak apa - apa ' di hadapanmu ? _

_sanggupkah kamu bila ternyata sahabat yang kau lukai merelakan dirinya agar kamu bisa mewujudkan mimpimu ?! _

_hahaha ... dunia ini fana . Tidak ada yang abadi . _

_Ya ... tidak ada yang abadi , sekalipun kamu menginginkan hidup damai dan abadi dengan sahabatmu ... _

_tuhan tidak akan memberikan bonus tambahan pada kita . Tidak peduli sekuat apa kita , sehebat apa kita , atau semampu apa kita ... _

_tuhan akan mengambil kembali apa yang telah menjadi milik kita untuk berpulang kembali kepada sisi tuhan . _

_terima kasih sahabat . _

_kau telah mewarnai hidupku yang tidak berwarna menjadi penuh warna dan ... _

_selamat tinggal__ . _

_._

_._

_._

_**Gogo ni wa Kaze no Aibu **_

_**By : Reii Harumi **_

_**Disclamier : Chara - chara Naruto hanya milik Mashasi Kishimoto - sama **_

_**Genre : Angst , Friendship , dll . **_

_**Rate : T **_

_**DLDR ! **_

_**Happy Reading ! **_

Sasuke POV

'Hei , lihat anak laki – laki itu ... tatapannya menyeramkan sekali ya .'

'Kasihan sekali anak itu .. '

'Anak aneh ... '

Aku menghela nafas sejenak . Halo , namaku Uchiha Sasuke . Aku berusia 15 tahun . Kau pasti merasa aneh dengan pembicaraan yang sempat terdengar oleh telinga ku meskipun aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya . Di dunia ini aku bisa mendengarkan 2 suara , yaitu suara yang bisa di dengar oleh semua orang dan ... suara yang hanya bisa di dengar olehku , suara dalam pikiran tiap masing – masing orang . Aku tidak mengetahui secara pasti kapan aku bisa memiliki kemampuan ini . Aku mengalami amnesia yang membuat beberapa gambaran memori dalam otakku menghilang . Jika saja salah seorang laki - laki yang mengaku sebagai teman sekelasku tidak memberitahu segala sesuatu tentangku , mungkin hingga sekarang aku tidak memiliki nama karena aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun tentang diriku . Aku berjalan dengan tatapan datar walau sekali – kali ku mencuri pandangan orang denganku . Aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka bila mereka bertatapan denganku . Haah ... cemoohan , rasa iba , rasa takut , hinaan . Itulah yang sering ku lihat dari pandangan itu . Tak berbeda jauh dengan kehidupanku di sekolah . Mereka semua hanya bermuka palsu dan tersenyum manis di depanku bila mereka membutuhkan diriku namun ... tatapan mata manusia memang tidak bisa di bohongi , mereka baik di depanku namun di belakangku mereka merendah – rendahkan diriku seolah – olah aku tidak lebih baik dibanding sampah .

Marah ? Jelas .

Kecewa ? Apalagi .

Sedih ? Kamu tahu jawabannya .

Tapi apa daya , diriku ini memang tidak berguna . Berkali – kali ku mencoba mengingat peristiwa penting yang telah menewaskan kakakku . Kakak ? Ya , menurut beberapa orang yang mengenal diriku dan kakakku , aku hanya tinggal berdua dengannya . Ayahku , Uchiha Fugaku , telah meninggalkan keluarganya untuk pergi dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki semua hal tidak di miliki oleh ibuku . Sedangkan ibuku , Uchiha Mikoto , ... dia sudah meninggal karena sakit yang telah lama ia idap dan disembunyikan di belakang kami . Dan baru 1 bulan yang lalu , satu – satunya anggota keluargaku pergi menjauh dari sisiku untuk selama – lamanya menyusul alam keabadian bersama ibu .

_Kamisama_... kenapa kau begitu tidak adil kepadaku ?

Semua kebahagiaan yang ku miliki telah Engkau ambil semua !

Tidak bisa kah menyisakan sebuah kebahagiaan untukku ?

Tidak bisa kah untuk mendenggarkan semua keluhan ku dan doa – doa yang selalu kupanjatkan ?

Kecewa . Sangat kecewa .

Hidup ini fana dan singkat . Hanya orang bodoh yang terus meraung – raungkan dan mengklaim bahwa dirinya akan abadi . Takdir kejam ini telah merubah semua aspek kehidupanku . Aku menjadi anti-sosial karena aku tidak ingin melihat kembali orang – orang yang selalu kusayangi pergi dari sisiku . Aku menjadi pendiam dan tidak peduli sekitar , masa bodoh orang mau mengataiku apapun , toh tidak akan mengubah motto hidupku .

Lakukan segala sesuatu yang bisa kau kerjakan sendiri . Jika memang membutuhkan bantuan , mintalah sesuai apa yang kita butuhkan . Karena kita lahir ke dunia ini sendirian dan kita mati pun akan sendirian juga .

Itu adalah mottoku yang kupegang teguh dalam hati .

Hari ini aku akan pergi menuju Hoshimi Hospital untuk melakukan check up dan rontgen yang harus rutin kulakukan untuk mengecek keadaan otakku . Seandainya dunia ini seperti kartun – kartun barat yang dimana bila seseorang bisa ingat kembali bila kepalanya dipukul dengan keras maka amnesianya akan hilang maka mungkin aku akan menggunakan cara tersebut agar terlepas dari jeratan pertanyaan – pertanyaan konyol yang selalu dokter tanyakan padaku .

"Uchiha – san , apa kau sudah dapat mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu ?" Tanya sang dokter sambil menuliskan data terakhir dari hasil scan .

"_Iie_ . Aku tidak ingat apapun ." Ujarku datar .

Sang dokter terdiam ketika mendengarkan ucapanku tadi , "Baiklah . Jika Uchiha – san merasa kepala anda menjadi berat dan pusing , anda bisa meminum obat yang sudah saya resepkan . Ini hanya pencegahan bila sewaktu – waktu secara mendadak mendapat serangan tersebut ." Jelas sang dokter kepadaku .

Aku berdiri dan sedikit memberikan salam perhormatan , " _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ atas sarannya dokter ." Ujarku dingin seraya melangkah keluar dari ruang yang sebenarnya membuatku merasa gerah meskipun terdapat _Air Conditioner_ di dalam ruangan itu .

Aku berjalan cepat menuju sebuah kantin yang tersedia di rumah sakit tersebut . Aku segera membeli 2 buah roti melon dan sekotak susu . Setelahku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan , kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju sebuah taman di rumah sakit itu . Mata _onyx_ kelam ku menyisir pandangan yang ada di taman untuk mencari tempat duduk dan dapat ku lihat sebuah bangku taman dekat dengan pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran .

'Tempat yang cukup bagus untuk menenangkan hati .' Batinku berucap .

Segera ku percepat langkahku menuju bangku taman itu namun langkahku terhenti sejenak ketika melihat siluet seseorang , ku intip sejenak untuk memastikan siluet itu dan tampaklah seseorang tengah duduk di kursi itu . Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang emas bergerak lembut karena terpaan angin . Ia masih menggenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan ... matanya diperban ?

'Apa yang sedang orang _baka_ ini lakukan di sini ?' Batinku menggerutuki akan kebodohan si pasien yang mungkin kabur dari pemeriksaan rutin .

"Ah , _Sumimasen_ ... bolehkan aku duduk di sini ?" Tanyaku datar .

Pasien yang matanya diperban itu menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kanan , " Tentu ." Ujarnya seraya menggeserkan duduknya .

Aku segera duduk disampingnya dan mulai memakan roti melonku . Terkadang aku melirik – lirik wajah sang pasien yang ada di sampingku . Ia terus terdiam sejak aku meminta untuk duduk di sini . Dengan segenap rasa penasaran , akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk bertanya .

"_Sumimasen_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini ?" Tanyaku kepada pasien itu .

"Aku sedang menghayati ." Balasnya singkat .

"Menghayati ? Maksudmu ?" Tanyaku kembali yang masih bingung dengan atas jawabannya yang ambigu .

Tiba – tiba ia tersenyum , "Suara yang ada di sini begitu membuat pikiranku tenang . Tidak seperti dalam gedung rumah sakit ."

"Kau akan mengerti atas ucapanku bila kau melakukan apa yang kulakukan." Tambahnya ketika aku baru mulai mengeluarkan suara .

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku , ' Apa yang ia dengar dari sini ?' Batinku menerka – nerka .

Lambat laun aku mulai mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pasien itu . Aku memejamkan mataku dan mempertajamkan indera pendengaran.

Ah!

Aku akhirnya tahu , suara yang ada di sini menyatu satu sama dengan lainnya . Mirip melodi musik . Kubuka kembali mataku yang kupejamkan selama 10 menit .

"Mmm ... aku mengerti maksudmu . Suara yang tengah kau dengarkan mirip dengan alunan melodi bukan ?" Ujarku langsung kepadanya.

Sang pasien itu menengokkan kepalanya kembali kearah samping kanan dan tersenyum , "Tepat sekali ." Tiba – tiba tangannya terjulur ke depan , "_Hajimemashite , Watashi wa _Namikaze Naruto ."

Aku tercenggang melihat perlakuannya . Apakah ia hanya ingin berpura – pura ? Apakah ia ingin menipuku ? Segala tentang negatif berkeliaran di otakku . Dalam hati , diriku memaksa untuk berkenalan dengannya , namun otakku menyuruh agar berhati – hati dengan pasien tersebut dan rasa anti – sosial ku muncul .

"Tenang . Aku bukan orang jahat seperti yang mungkin kau pikirkan . " Ujarnya sambil tetap tersenyum .

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanyaku langsung kepada intinya .

Ia mendengus geli , "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan . Mungkin kita bisa jadi sahabat ." Ujarnya santai .

Entah ada apa dengan pernyataan tadi , hatiku terasa tersiram air . Tenang . Hilang sudah rasa takut dan negative thinking yang berkeliaran di otakku . Aku pun membalas jabatan tangannya .

"_W – watashi wa _Uchiha Sasuke_ desu_ ."

Sang pasien bernama Naruto itu melebarkan senyumannya , " _Doozo yoroshiku_ Uchiha Sasuke - san ."

"_Y – yoroshiku_ , Namikaze Naruto – san ."

_2 tahun berlalu begitu cepat _

_Persahabatan mereka bertambah erat _

_Mereka saling melengkapi _

_Namun , ada yang mengganjal hati Sasuke _

_Akankah kebahagiaan yang baru ini ia dapat ... _

_Akan diambil kembali oleh Tuhan ? _

_Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya _

_Tatkala vonis yang dokter berikan kepada Naruto _

_Bahwa mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi donor mata _

_Yang cocok untuknya _

_Namun ... _

_Apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto ?_

_Iya tetap tersenyum dan berkata ,_

" _**Daijoubu desu yo , **__**Sasuke**__ ." _

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah menikmati secangkir kopi di kafe yang berada di Shibuya . Mereka tetap terdiam satu sama lainnya hingga akhir sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka .

"Sasuke .. "

"Hm ?" Ambigu Sasuke seraya menyeruput kembali _moccachino_nya.

"_Gomen na ,_ mungkin aku sedang di hukum oleh _kamisama_ karena aku yang telah membuat hidupmu hancur ." Ujar lirih Naruto .

Seketika tatapan mata Sasuke mesorot tajam sahabatnya itu , rahangnya menggeras . Ya , sejak 1 tahun yang lalu , Sasuke telah menggetahui semua hal tentang penyebab kecelakaan yang telah merenggut nyawa kakaknya , Uchiha Itachi . Kecelakaan itu bukan kecelakaan biasa melainkan pembunuhan berencana . Kakak Naruto , Namikaze Kyuubi , adalah dalang dari pembunuhan berencana itu walau ternyata Kyuubi juga meninggal di lokasi kejadian . Penyebabnya adalah Kyuubi tidak terima bahwa Naruto menjadi buta dan mengira bahwa Itachi lah yang mencelakai Naruto karena menurut pengsaksi Naruto ia terserempet mobil ketika tengah mengendarai motor dan orang yang menggendarai mobil itu mirip dengan Itachi . Kyuubi menjadi gelap hati . Ia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Itachi bahwa ini hanya salah paham , tapi tekad dalam hatinya sudah bulat . Kyuubi berencana membunuh Itachi dengan menabrakkan dirinya . Ia sudah meminta agar Itachi untuk datang . Saat ia melihat mobil yang digunakan Itachi , Kyuubi langsung meng-gas mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi . Saat jarak sudah mulai menyempit , Kyuubi terbelalak kaget saat melihat ada Sasuke bersama Itachi . Setelah ia menabrak keras mobil Itachi hingga terpental dan terjungkir , ia banting stir ke kanan dan menabrak pembatas jalan . Akhirnya Kyuubi dan Itachi dinyatakan tewas seketika di tempat karena pendarahan hebat di otak .

"Kenapa kau berbicara begitu , Naruto ? Ku yakin itu hanya persepsi dokter saja ." Hibur Sasuke yang mencoba mengganti suasana yang mencekam ini .

Sasuke hingga sekarang masih bimbang . Dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat marah pada Naruto tapi tentu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya kepada Naruto karena yang bersalah hingga membuat nyawa kakaknya melayang adalah Kakak Naruto sendiri .

"_Demo_ ... tetap saja itu hal yang mungkin ." Ujar Naruto tenang.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke serius .

Naruto tersenyum kecil , "Kau tahu , aku adalah penyebab kenapa _nii –san_ ku membunuh _nii – san_mu . Aku salah dalam memberi kesaksian hingga membuatnya gelap mata . Jadi ... ini adalah hukuman yang diberikan oleh _Kamisama_ untukku karena telah membuatmu sengsara ." Ujar Naruto pelan .

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika , "Itu bukan salahmu seutuhnya . Itu salah kakakmu yang tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan _nii –san _ku." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeruput kembali minumannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak benci kepadaku , Sasuke ?"

DEG!

Sasuke memberhentikan kegiatan minumnya dan memandang Naruto dengan sulit untuk diartikan dalam tulisan . Ia membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto . Kenapa ? Kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci Naruto sama seperti dulu ia membenci kehidupannya yang menurut Sasuke tidak ada artinya . Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ...

"Karena kau sahabatku ." Perkataan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke .

Mata Naruto yang tidak diperban lagi itu berkaca – kaca . Walau tatapan matanya kosong tapi air mata yang turun cukup menandakan bahwa ia terharu .

"_Arigatou . Hountouni arigatou ... zutto zutto hountouni arigatou _, Sasuke ." Ujar Naruto dengan suara sedikit serak karena ia berusaha agar air matanya yang turun tidak semakin menderas .

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar apa yang ucapkan . Perasaannya terasa ringan seolah – olah beban yang ia dapatkan hilang tak berbekas . Perlahan sebutir air mata menurun pipi putih pucat Sasuke .

"Inikah rasanya memiliki seorang sahabat , _nii –san _?" Gumam pelan Sasuke .

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

Angin sore di musim semi membuat rambut 2 orang pemuda bergerak – gerak lembut . Jika dilihat sekilas , mereka tampak sangat kontras . Salah satunya memiliki kulit coklat _caramel _dan berambut pirang emas , sedangkan lainnya berambut _raven _dan berkulit putih pucat . Mirip antara Matahari dan Bulan atau siang dan malam . Naruto dan Sasuke tidur – tiduran diatas padang rumput yang hijau . Bau semilir angin yang begitu harum membuat 2 pemuda itu terlarut dalam euforia mereka sendiri .

"Ne , Sasuke !" Ujar nyaring Naruto .

"Apa , Naruto – chan ?" Ledek Sasuke dengan sebelah matanya terbuka .

"Hei ! Aku itu cowok tulen ! Dan apa – apaan itu suffix ' – chan ' hah ?!" Ujar ketus Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terkikik geli .

"Jangan ketawa kau , Uchiha Sasuke ." Ujar Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya .

Sasuke masih saja terkikik geli . Ah , sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak tertawa seperti ini semenjak ia mengetahui kebenaran itu . Hatinya kini benar – benar hangat , tidak dingin seperti dulu .

"_Gomen na ,_Naruto . Suara mu tadi benar – benar mirip suara cempreng perempuan ." Ujar Sasuke seraya bangun dengan kedua lengan menahan berat badannya ke belakang .

Naruto diam tak bergeming dan ...

"Langit sore itu seperti apa , Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto yang tetap memandang kosong ke atas .

"Langit sore itu ... Menurutku langit paling indah yang pernah ada . " Ujar Sasuke .

"_Doushite _?"

"Karena langit sore adalah langit yang memisahkan antara langit siang yang berwarna biru jernih dengan aksen awan berwarna putih dengan langit malam yang bertaburan bintang di langit hitam kelabu yang menenangkan . Langit sore yang memancarkan cahaya matahari dengan begitu kuat hingga membuat sekelilingnya membentuk sebuah gradasi warna yang menajubkan ." Jelas Sasuke seraya menengadahkan kepalanya .

"Pasti itu indah sekali ." Ujar tak sadar Naruto .

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya , "Tentu . Pemandangan yang sangat langka sekali ."

Tiba – tiba Naruto bangun dari tidur – tidurannya , ia masih menengadahkan kepalanya .

"Sasuke ... kau tahu ? Aku selalu ingin menggambar pemandangan langit sore di padang rumput seperti yang tengah kita lakukan ." Ujar Naruto dengan suara penuh pengharapan .

"Tapi ... itu hal yang mustahil karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat langit sore yang katakan padaku barusan . Duniaku adalah kegelapan . Tidak ada warna yang ku kenal selain hitam yang sering kulihat ." Ujar Naruto diikuti tawaan garingnya .

Sasuke memandang sendu Naruto . Hatinya merasa tersayat melihat sahabatnya itu bermimpi tinggi tapi kemudian ia pasti akan menjatuhkan mimpinya itu sendiri .

"Ku yakin ! Suatu saat kau pasti bisa melihat kembali dan menggambar pemandangan langit sore . Naruto ! Jika itu tercapai , nanti kau bawakan hasil gambaranmu kepada ku ya ." Ujar Sasuke .

Naruto yang semula tercenggang kini menampilkan senyumannya kembali , "_Ha 'i_ , Sasuke ."

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

Uhuk .. uhuk .. uhuk

Sasuke terus menerus batuk . Sudah hampir sebulan ia masih batuk bahkan sampai mimisan . Sasuke sudah jarang bertemu Naruto karena Naruto masih harus berada di rumah sakit hingga ada pendonor mata untuknya .

'Ada apa denganku ? Ada yang tidak beres .' Batin Sasuke .

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan keluar rumah menuju Hoshimi Hospital dengan menggunakan sepeda .

Sasuke masuk ke rumah sakit dan mendaftar ke UGD . Saat pemeriksaan dokter UGD memintanya ke spesialis penyakit dalam . Sasuke yang bingung akhirnya menurut untuk menemui dokter spesialis penyakit dalam .

"Uchiha – san , anda positif terkena _Leukimia_ ." Vonis sang dokter setelah mengecek hasil tes darah yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke .

"Ini hasil tes nya . Silakan dilihat ." Ujar sang dokter seraya menyerahkan hasil tes tersebut kepada Sasuke .

Betapa kagetnya Sasuke bahwa leukositnya sangat tinggi . Sasuke memandang sang dokter dengan memelas .

"Apakah ... apakah saya ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh ?" Tanya Sasuke .

Sang dokter menghela nafasnya berat , " Jika stok untuk sumsum tulang belakang ada yang cocok dengan anda , mungkin saya bisa melakukan operasi minggu depan . Sayangnya ... tidak ada yang cocok dengan anda , apalagi kanker anda sudah merusak sistem pernafasan anda . Bila anda menunggu hingga adanya pendonor ... mungkin hal buruk akan menimpa anda . Kecuali anda memiliki saudara , mungkin sumsum tulang belakangnya akan persis dengan anda ." Jelas sang dokter .

"Saya sudah tidak punya saudara lagi ." Gumam pelan Sasuke sampai – sampai hanya ia saja yang dengar .

"Jadi kemungkinan saya hidup kecil dok ?" Ujar pasrah Sasuke .

"Maafkan saya , Uchiha – san . Saya telah mencoba melakukan hal terbaik ." Ujar sang dokter penuh penyesalan .

"_Arigatou _dok ." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengundurkan diri .

CEKLEK

TAP ... TAP ... TAP

Langkah Sasuke menggema disepanjang lorong . Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa hasil vonis sang dokter . Umurnya sudah tidak panjang lagi . Hanya keajaibanlah yang kini bisa menyelamatkannya dari bahaya kematian , tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil bahkan mungkin tidak ada .

"Naruto .." Ujarnya lirih .

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

Sudah 4 bulan sejak pemeriksaan itu , kondisi Sasuke semakin parah . Tubuhnya mengurus , kulitnya semakin pucat , bibirnya pucat dan rambutnya mulai merontok akibat efek dari obat – obatan yang ia minum dan kemoterapi . Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal – senggal ia mendatangi dokter yang merawat Naruto . Sejak 4 bulan yang lalu , ia hanya menjenguk sebanyak 5 kali . Ia berencana untuk memberikan matanya kepada Sasuke .

"Dokter ... Kumohon , berikan mataku untuknya ." Ujar Sasuke memohon .

Sang dokter akhirnya pasrah dan melakukan pengecekkan kecocokkan . Seminggu kemudian hasil tes menunjukkan bahwa mata Sasuke bisa diberikan kepada Naruto . Senang bukan main Sasuke ketika ia mengetahuinya . Tangan kurus Sasuke menyentuh perlahan kedua matanya , kemampuannya dalam membaca pikiran masih tetap ada bahkan Naruto pernah berkata bahwa ia menginginkan hal hebat seperti itu .

"Naruto ... kupersembahkan mata ini untukmu ." Ujar lirih Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya .

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

" Apa ?! Ada pendonor mata yang cocok untukku ?" Pekik Naruto tak percaya .

"Iya , Naruto . Kau senang ?" Tanya sang dokter .

"Iya aku sangat senang , dok ! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah sahabatku juga menggambar pemandangan langit sore . " Ujar riang Naruto .

Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Naruto .

"Ohya dok , siapa orang yang berbaik hati mau mendonorkan matanya untukku ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran .

Sang dokter melirik Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya , "Pendonor mengatakan bahwa kamu akan tahu setelah selesai operasi pendonoran mata ." Bohong sang dokter .

Naruto mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti .

"Baiklah , Naruto . Minggu depan kau akan mulai operasinya ." Ujar Dokter seraya pergi meninggalkan tempat .

Naruto segera kembali tiduran pada kasur di ruangannya dengan bantuan beberapa suster .

Sedangkan Sasuke , ia berdiri memunggungi pintu tempat Naruto dirawat .

"_Gomen na , gomen _Naruto ." Ujar Sasuke dengan air mata berlinang . Ia menangis dalam diam .

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

Hari ini adalah hari paling _special_ bagi Naruto . Akhirnya ia dapat melihat kembali . dapat melihat indahnya dunia dan yang terpenting ia dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya .

Tok ... Tok ... Tok

"Ya , masuk ." Ujar Naruto dari dalam .

Sosok yang tadi mengetuk pintu itu masuk . Ia memakai baju operasi , wajahnya yang lusuh sedikit memancarkan kebahagiaan . Ya , Sasuke , dialah yang memasuki kamar sahabatnya . Sasuke belum pernah melihat Naruto seceria ini . Tapi kedatangan Sasuke kemari adalah hanya untuk menyimpan surat yang ia tulis semalam .

"Naruto ! Apa kabar mu ? Baik ?" Ujar Sasuke .

"Ah , Suke ! Kabarku baik , bagaimana dengan kau ?" Ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya .

"A – ah , kabarku baik . Maaf , aku jarang menjengukmu . Aku banyak tugas ." Ujar bohong Sasuke .

Naruto menggeleng , "Tidak apa – apa . Aku mengerti . "

Senyum getir merekah di wajah Sasuke , "Hari ini kudengar kau akan melakukan operasi . _Ganbatte_ . " Ucap Sasuke memberi semangat .

"Tentu . Kau tahu ? Aku senang sekali , akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu . Aku penasaran dengan kata orang – orang yang mengatakan bahwa kita sangat kontras seperti matahari dan bulan ." Ujar semangat Naruto .

Sakit . Ya , perasaan sakit hati muncul dalam benak Sasuke . Ia mendengarkan ocehan demi ocehan Naruto tentang saat mereka akan bertemu kembali setelah operasi .

"Ah ! Sekarang sudah jam berapa Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto .

Sasuke melirik kearah jam yang tergantung pada dinding di depannya .

"Pukul 09 . 45 ." Ujar singkat Sasuke .

" Ah , 5 menit lagi dokter dan para suster akan datang ke sini . Sasuke , kau boleh tunggu di ruang tunggu ." Ujar Naruto seraya menidurkan dirinya .

Sasuke akhirnya mengundurkan dirinya dan melangkah menuju ruang operasi . Di sana ia telah ditunggu oleh dokter bedah mata . Sasuke tidur di atas meja operasi . Ia menahan sakit saat jarum suntik itu memasuki kulitnya dan mengalirkan obat bius . Perlahan pandangannya mengabur . Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap , Sasuke mengulas senyum terakhirnya .

'_Sayonara _Naruto dan _tadaima Kaa – san , Nii – san_ .'

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

Naruto kini sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya . Operasi berhasil dilakukan dengan sukses . Kini Naruto tengah dibantu dibukakan perban yang menutup matanya . Perasaan campur aduk memenuhi dadanya hingga dia sendiri merasa sesak . Ketika ia merasakan bahwa sudah tidak ada perban yang menutupi matanya , ia membuka perlahan matanya . Ia memicingkan matanya agar cahaya yang masuk bisa fokus sampai akhirnya membuka seluruh matanya .

'Wow ... _sugoii_ ..' Batin Taiyou terpukau .

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada dokter dan suster . Mereka semua terbelalak kaget . Mata barunya memang begitu kontras dengan mata Naruto sebelumnya .

'Kuharap Sasuke senang ... '

'Benar - benar kontras ... Ah , matanya mengingatkanku kepada Sasuke ...'

Naruto menatap heran para suster dan dokter . Ia juga heran akan suara yang tiba – tiba ia dengar sampai akhirnya ia menangkap sebuah amplop biru . Naruto membuka isi amplop itu dan mulai membacanya .

_Dear __Naruto__ , _

_Hei , apa kabarmu ? Apakah operasinya berjalan sukses ? Kuharap semua berjalan baik – baik saja . Ne , __Naruto__ ... jika kau sudah baca surat ini berarti aku sudah pergi jauh dari sisi mu . Gomen na , __Naruto__ . Selama 5 bulan ini aku menghindarimu dan berbohong padamu . Karena aku terkena penyakit kanker darah yang baru ku ketahui 5 bulan yang lalu , maaf aku merahasiakannya darimu . Aku tidak ingin kau mendengar suara keluhanku . Dan ... untuk pertanyaan tentang apa aku memaafkanmu , aku memang memaafkanmu karena aku sadar bahwa sebenci apapun kita kepada sahabat , itu tidak akan pernah bisa memotong tali persahabatan yang sudah kita jali__n .__ Sekarang , aku ingin kau memaafkan segala kebohonganku padamu dengan jagalah baik – baik mataku yang kuberikan padamu . Kupercaya apa yang kau lihat akan tersampaikan kepadaku meski aku sangat jauh darimu serta kupercayakan kemampuanku kepadamu . Gunakanlah untuk hal yang berguna , __Naruto__ . Ah , sepertinya sampai disini saja ya . Arigatou atas semuanya . Sayonara . _

_Tertanda _

_Uchiha Sasuke_

"Tidak ... ini tidak mungkin ! Sasuke ! Jangan bercanda ! Kau tidak mati kan ?!" Teriak histeris Naruto pecah setelah membaca pesan terakhir Sasuke .

Mata Naruto memandang sang dokter agar berkata bahwa itu hanya kebohongan belaka namun reaksi sang dokter membuat ia terbelalak .

"Sasuke .." Gumamnya dengan air mata terus mengalir .

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

~ 3 tahun kemudian ~

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang emas dan _onyx_ itu berjalan didaerah pemakaman . Ia membawa sebuket bunga lily dan sebuah gambar berpigura . Ia terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depan sebuah makam , ya ... makam sahabatnya , Uchiha Sasuke .

"Halo , Sasuke . Lama tak berjumpa ya ." Ujar Naruto seraya menyimpan sebuket bunga lily di atasnya .

"Hari ini aku memberitahukan 2 hal menyenangkan padamu . Hari ini aku sudah di wisuda sebagai mahasiswa dengan lulusan terbaik serta 2 tahun lagi aku akan menikah . Kau tahu Mayaka yang sudah ku kenalkan padamu sebelum aku mengerjakan tugas akhirku bukan ? Dia lah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku ." Ujar Naruto dengan suara sedikit parau .

Naruto mengambil gambar berpigura dan menghadapkannya ke arah makam Sasuke .

"Sasuke ! Lihat ! Aku berhasil membuat sebuah lukisan langit sore . Dan 2 orang laki – laki ini adalah aku dan kau . Kau tahu sebenarnya aku bingung untuk memberikan judulnya tapi sekarang aku tahu judul yang pantas untuk lukisan ini . Judulnya adalah 'Gogo ni wa Kaze no Aibu" yang artinya adalah 'belaian angin di sore hari ' , keren kan ?" Ujar semangat Naruto .

Naruto menyimpan gambar berpigura itu disamping makam Sasuke , "Jaa , Sasuke ."

Naruto melangkah menjauhi makam Sasuke . Ia tersenyum haru , ia benar – benar sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke . Karena mata yang ia berikan telah mengubah 180 derajat kehidupan Naruto.

"Sasuke ... _Arigatou ... Hountouni arigatou _." Ujar pelan Naruto seraya memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pergi membelah indahnya langit sore kali ini .

E N D

.

.

.

Hehehe ... Gomen ya aku ada yang pake OC . Sebenernya ini adalah orific aku yg aku ubah nama - nama tokohnya , jadi kalo nemu nama - nama yang beda mohon dimaafkan yaa . Jika mau liat orificnya kunjungin aja ke fictionpress dengan penname 'Reii Harumi'

.

_**Mind to review ? **_

_**.**_


End file.
